<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our love is... by Rose_loli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375518">Our love is...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_loli/pseuds/Rose_loli'>Rose_loli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Families, Cheating, Divorce, F/M, Original Universe, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_loli/pseuds/Rose_loli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess is tired of her usual boyfriend's leaving her after a while, she ends up drinking the day away with her best friend and surrogate sister mari before somehow ending up sleeping with her husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jess woke up at 8 am, she turned on her side picking up her phone off the nightstand turning it on to see her boyfriend texting her "we need a break".</p>
<p>She wasn't even upset, she knew this would happen, all of her boyfriends did this to her. Every man her age was like this, they all wanted her big tits,ass, etc but they never really wanted her no one wanted her.</p>
<p>all they wanna do is have 'fun' with her before dropping her when she started opening up to them, they liked having her as eye candy but they didn't see her as a person, they wanted a sexy house rich toy that they would play with before leaving to go off with their friends. She was tired of men like this whenever she dated somebody older than her they treated her much nicer and cared about her.</p>
<p>She wanted to start her own family, her own husband, her own everything, she needed her own family to stay in her father's will and she wanted to prove that she was more than just some make-up and big boobs in a short cut dress, she could be so much more then this! so much more!.</p>
<p>So she texted her boyfriend back with "go fuck yourself, no more breaks, we're over." and put on some make up, did her hair, called up her girlfriends to have a girl's day.</p>
<p>She blocked her boyfriend's number while partying all day to mid-nigh and ended up going to one of her girlfriends named mari house, mari was much older then the other girls with mari being about 47 and jess herself being 21.</p>
<p> they had more of a big sister and little sister dynamic, and they were great friends however she never went over to her house before with her family around; it was always during the day when her children weren't home but she did see her husband some times when she came over and had two or more talks with him before mari would come in and continue whatever activity they were doing.</p>
<p>Jess never got a good look at mari's husband named Georgie Lang but he was very sexy with hiss dark blueish green eyes with short well-kept dark brown hair…His six pack, dark skin. His wife wasn't too bad looking herself but time was aging her but she was aging like a fine wine, only getting better with time. She also had dark skin with long black hair, violet eyes and a well-built body: she was a catch.</p>
<p>Mari proceeded to snap her out of her inner monologue, they proceeded to get hammered in the kitchen of Mari's huge mansion and Jess was too drunk to go home. Mari being concerned for her safety put her in the guest room and Mari went to the master bedroom, Mari got into her pjs while Jess took off her dress in the guest bedroom before getting into bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sinful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jess woke up to screaming and fighting downstairs, Mari got extremely pissed at something George did, which was texting another girl or at least that's what she can assume from the screaming.</p><p> </p><p>Jess tried to wash her face and brush her long brown hair back into a ponytail so she could go home while the fight continued downstairs.<br/> when she was done she looked at her dress from last night on the floor, it was low-cut and slutty, black and a little bit too tight for her. She didn't have a flat stomach and her body stored fat in an unflattering way, she was extremely self-conscious and the only reason why she went out wearing that dress was because she felt a boost of confidence, she felt like she was the shit and she was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Today that confidence was gone, she couldn't wear that out again… what would everyone think? She could already see in her head the people laughing at her and pointing at her body, how her dress didn't flatter her at all and pointing at all of her insecurities.</p><p> </p><p>so she went to the master bedroom down the hallway to get some sweat-pants and an t shirt, mari already knew about her body insecurities and she sometimes took pants from her when she stayed over to go home. Mari was ok with this as long as she texted her that she took something and as long as she washed them before giving it back to her, it was fine to Mari. </p><p> </p><p>While she was looking in Mari's dresser George walked in on her,  and just watched her for about 30 minutes until he knocked on the door frame to get her attention. he was crossing his arms before leading on the door frame, she turned to him and looked at him with a red face. </p><p> </p><p>"So you're Jess?.." George said while looking her in the eyes, his sexy green eyes piercing straight into her soul. Suddenly all the thoughts and immoral fantasies she had about him came flooding back in her head and she saw her chance to fulfill one of her wildest dreams.</p><p> </p><p>She covered her face with her long brown hair while they held a conversation that turned into a rant as she slowly moved them onto the bed, he started talking about the rough patch Mari and him was in right now, his desire to have more children and Maris recent infertility/loss of interest in having more children.</p><p> </p><p>This was physically making Jess upset but she continue to listen to him ramble, she couldn't just leave now right? so she stayed while he ranted about always wantinh a big happy family. but he felt like he couldn't do that with Mari anymore because she was satisfied with only having two kids bu he wanted more.  Mari couldn't handle another one physically or mentally and her child carrying years were disappearing rapidly.</p><p> </p><p> He might even leave her if they can't find a common ground, George was really dead set on having more children while Mari was hesitant. while he was ranting Jess had an idea pop inside her head, maybe it was because she was still drunk or maybe it was because of the compressed feelings she had for him but she have the wild idea to make a move on him, praying he will be into her.</p><p> </p><p>She put her hand on his lap and he stopped ranting to her for a minute before looking down. at first his eyes moved to look at her, him trying to basically give her a chance to back out of this before they did something that they would both regret, but she just started to rub his inner thigh, at this point there was no going back.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When it was all said and done, Jess felt so great. She lied next to the man that she fantasized about for nights on end before in the past, her lust for him finally satisfied. she couldn't be any happier but she also felt ashamed… suddenly feelings of dread and pure sadness fell upon her, suddenly she was left to ask herself; how could she?</p><p> </p><p>How could she just betrayed not only Mari but her children and herself too? how can she live with herself now? How could her lust for a man ruin Mari and Jess's friendship?</p><p>why did she sleep with Maris husband?, Just how could she? why did she?.</p><p> </p><p>George turned over in his sleep and  cuddled her, she tried to cuddle him back but the pure feeling of other horror made her suddenly jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes before getting dressed to leave. she didnt even say goodbye before leaving, she just couldnt do this and she walked.. no RAN home.</p><p>'what was wrong with her?! why is she like this?!' these were the words going through her head repeatedly. this was going to ruin her friendship with Mari, her life, everything.</p><p>tears rolled down her face as she ran home, everything was falling apart in her head and she couldn't see from running and crying.</p><p>when she got home she didn't even bother to take off her shoes before running inside and locking the door. Her crystal blue eyes fuling up with tears as she shamefully rushed to her bedroom to get undressed to take a shower, she felt so dirty.<br/>============================<br/>this was the start of their affair between each other, they kept on sleeping together repeatedly Jess even getting on birth control. Jess even called Mari a cuck behind her back while they had sex in their bed, Jess even got a boost of confidence doing this.</p><p>there was nothing that could knock the strong girl down for months until Mari invited her over and explained to Jess that she was pregnant, at that moment just broke down and cry to mari about the whole entire affair.</p><p> </p><p>mari's face went to happy to disgusted with in a matter of several minutes, her dark violet eyes looked into her eyes and piercing her soul before welling up with tears, she opened her mouth saying that Jess didn't do it, even begging her to say that she didn't do it. </p><p>She was hoping it was all some sort of bad time prank but Jess looked at her, dead in the eyes and Mari knew from that look that she wasnt joking, that what she said was all real and she got up before telling her to leave.</p><p>Jess tried to say that she was sorry but it was useless to Mari, she just wanted her out of her house and kept saying leave to the point Mari had to screem get out for Jess to leave the house. Mari sat in the living room, and started crying about what just happen.</p><p>"this cant be, they couldnt have" mari said to herself as she got out her phone to call George about it, he didn't even try to hide it and he just flat out told her that he wanted to divorce her and date Jess, take the kids and forget about her.</p><p>She was crying on the phone, screaming that he couldnt just leave her when they been together for 25 years, he didn't care and told her to just move on. he told her that she can find someone new, someone did love her but it wasnt him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>